1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image scanning device comprises an automatic document feeder (hereinafter referred to as ADF), and the ADF comprises a path switching unit configured to selectively move between a first position for guiding a document along a first conveying path and a second position for guiding a document along a second conveying path.
In such an image scanning device, if a driving source (e.g., a motor) is provided exclusively for driving the path switching unit to change its position, a wire harness and the like is required for controlling the driving source. Thus, the manufacturing cost may increase because the number of parts and the assembly man-hour increase. The device size may increase because of an extra space required for the driving source and the wire harness. An extra cost may be required to prevent electrical noise which may be generated more as driving sources and wire harnesses increase in number.